VeggieTales Racing!
'VeggieTales Racing! '''is the first original VeggieTales video game. It is published and distributed by Nintendo and is exclusively for the Wii U. It is very similar to the ''Mario Kart ''series as far as item functions and racing features. Gameplay Gameplay resembles that of the ''Mario Kart ''series, ''Mario Kart 8 ''especially. You can transform your car into a plane or a boat depending on the course terrain. There are also areas where you can go anti-gravity on some courses. Tricks can be performed off of ramps as well. Playable Characters There are a total of 30 playable characters. 16 of these characters are unlocked, the other 14 have to be unlocked. The table shows each character's stats. Unlocked Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters The first DLC pack for ''VeggieTales Racing ''is set to release December 10, 2015. The information is known, however. A second one is already set in stone. The information is known, but the release date is unknown. Both DLC packs feature six new characters. Pack One Characters Pack Two Characters Courses Just like ''Mario Kart, there are 8 cups with 4 courses in each. All 32 tracks are based off VeggieTales episodes. In parentheses is the music track that plays on the course. QWERTY Cup * The Countertop from "Noah's Ark" (VeggieTales Theme Song) * Dinkletown from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (Can't Believe It's Christmas) * Storybook Ireland from "Sumo of the Opera" (School House Polka) * The Trolley Stop from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (Larry's High Silk Hat) Plunger Cup * Bumblyburg from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" (Rock On, LarryBoy) * Cabbage Ville from "The Little House That Stood" (Solid Stuff) * Orange Grove Valley from "Noah's Ark" (Come In Twos) * The Big House from "VeggieTales in the House" (VeggieTales in the House Theme Song) Monster Cup * Crisper County from "Saint Nicholas" (110 Percent) * The Monastery from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (Share of Friends) * The Larry Cave from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" (The Rumor Weed Song) * Junior's Room and More from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" (God Is Bigger) Counter Cup * The Catacombs from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" (Minnesota Cuke Theme Song) * Dodgeball City from "The Ballad of Little Joe" (Oh Little Joe) * Kingdom of Scone from "Duke and the Great Pie War" (Ballad of the Pie War) * King Xerxes' Castle from "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" (Haman's Song) Rooney Cup * Motato's Lair from "VeggieTales in the House" (Temptation Song) * Gooseville from "The Little House That Stood" (Lend a Little Hand) * Jericho from "Josh and the Big Wall" (Keep Walking) * Beet's Alpine Suite from "Beauty and the Beet" (Show You Love) Fib Cup * King George's Castle from "King George and the Ducky" (I Love My Duck) * Stuff-Mart from "Madame Blueberry" (Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart) * Viking Village from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (We're Vikings) * The Land of Ha's from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" (With a Ha Ha Ha) Weed Cup * Queen Blueberry's Castle from "Sweetpea Beauty" (More Beautiful) * Vanna Banna's Mansion from "The Princess and the Popstar" (Radio Sweetheart) * Celery Park from "Celery Night Fever" (Together) * USS Applepies from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" (I Can Be Your Friend) Ark Cup * London, England from "The Star of Christmas" (Another Easter Day) * Persia from "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" (The Battle Is Not Ours) * Ur from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" (Sneeze If You Need To) * Nezzer Chocolate Factory from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" (Good Morning George) DLC Courses Pack One Courses Bunny Cup * Nezzer Toy Factory from "The Toy That Saved Christmas" (Oh Santa!) * Spring Valley Mall from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" (Light of Christmas) * The Painted Desert from "Moe and the Big Exit" (Oh Lone Stranger) * Israel from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (Big Things, Too) Hairbrush Cup * Flibber-O-Loo from "Are You My Neighbor?" (Busy, Busy) * Larry's Lagoon from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them?" (The Forgiveness Song) * Kuman Inn from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" (Arise and Shine) * The Dinner Theater from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" (Spanish Gold) Pack Two Courses Penguin Cup * Jibberdelot from "Are You My Neighbor?" (Love Your Neighbor) * Rockwell from "It's a Meaningful Life" (Donuts for Benny) * Greece from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (Kilts and Stilts) * Nineveh from "Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie" (Jonah Was a Prophet) Umbrella Cup * The Sumo Ring from "Sumo of the Opera" (Wrestlers of Japan) * Scotland from "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" (We're Barber-barians) * Town Square from "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" (Larry-Boy!) * Autotainment from "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" (Zacheeus) Additional Music There are 20 unlockable songs that can be used in place of the original score. The list may change once the first DLC pack is released, for some of the songs may be used in the new courses. A game update will take place and give replacement songs. Current Songs * The Water Buffalo Song from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" * Love My Lips from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * It's Lenny's Fault from "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from "The End of Silliness?" * The Selfishness Song from "King George and the Ducky" * Message From the Lord from "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" * Belly Button from "The Ballad of Little Joe" * Pizza Angel from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" * My Baby Elf from "Lord of the Beans" * Call On Me from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" * Monkey from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" * Happy River from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" * Meant to Be from "It's a Meaningful Life" * Right Where I Belong from "The Princess and the Popstar" * Supper Hero from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * Happy Tooth Day from "The Little House That Stood" * Enough to Share from "Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier" * Love is the Song from "Beauty and the Beet" * I'm a Tomato from "VeggieTales in the House" * God's Got Plans from "Noah's Ark" Former Songs * Busy, Busy from "Are You My Neighbor?" * Zacheeus from "The Wonderful World of Autotainment" * Wrestlers of Japan from "Sumo of the Opera" * Light of Christmas from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas"Category:Fanon Works Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Category:Phineasnferb